What You're Getting Yourself Into
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: Somewhere along the way, she starts falling for the perverted bastard. He sort of starts falling for her, too. Series of one-shots. Jack/OC. Some — okay, a lot of one-sided 11/OC.
1. Giant Freakin' Worm From Outer Space

**A/N - I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT A SIMPLE ONE-SHOT AND DECIDED TO DO A SERIES OF DRABBLES. I just love Jack. And I love when the Doctor loves someone but they don't love him that way because it's rare IT'S SO RARE. Wow, I'm sorry about the caps.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma ran as the ground shook beneath her. To anyone else in the area, there was just a light earthquake; not a big deal. But she knew that just beneath the ground was a _giant freakin' worm from outer space _and it wanted to eat her. She looked over her shoulder and cursed when she saw the lump in the ground gaining on her, dirt and grass bursting up in its path. That's when she tripped over a rock and fell face down. She quickly twisted onto her back and scrambled backwards as the worm shot out from the ground. "Doctor!" She normally wouldn't have called for him, but she was weaponless and absolutely terrified. "Doc-" An arm wrapped around her ribs and pulled her to her feet, dragging her away from the thing. She saw it dive back underground before whoever had a hold of her spun her around and grabbed onto her hand. "Jack?"

"Thank me later, run now!"

"Right!" She let him lead her into an alley, slamming into his back when he stopped. "What are you doing?"

He gave her a look. "Avoiding getting eaten!" He jumped for the ladder of a fire escape and groaned when his fingers fell just short of it. He looked around and spotted a dumpster just a few feet away. "Come on, help me."

"Are you sure it can even break through concrete?" The ground at the end of the alley suddenly split and rose as the worm slowly but surely made its way to them. "Never mind, then!" She ran to the end of the dumpster with him, leaning her shoulder into it and pushing with all her might. They managed to push it rather easily and Jack was quick to lift Emma up onto it. She ran across it and climbed up the ladder and onto the fire escape, turning back to help him. The worm suddenly burst up beneath the dumpster, sending it and Jack up into the air. "Jack!" She managed to grab onto his hand and was nearly pulled down by his weight, but she held onto the railing. It was a rather bad desicion, considering her one shoulder was about to dislocate while the hand holding onto the railing had rusty metal biting into it. "Grab onto the ladder!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm _trying_!" His free hand went to one of the bars and he was just started to pull himself up when the worm jumped. He let out a yell and swung his legs up to grip the ladder. The worm missed him by just a couple inches before falling back to the ground. He climbed up in such a rush that he ended up toppling Emma over and landing on top of her. They stayed still for a moment, both of them breathing harshly before a smile spread over his face. "Well, it's later and I _did_ say you could thank me, didn't I?"

"Oi, wormy! Look over here! A nice, tasty Time Lord!"

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved Jack off of her, sitting up to see the Doctor at the end of the alley. He was jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air to catch the worm's attention. It worked and the thing dove back underground, heading straight for him. "Are you an idiot?" She yelled, starting towards the ladder. The only thing that stopped her was Jack's hand on her arm.

"He knows what he's doing." The two watched as the worm stopped in front of the Doctor and came back above the surface, looming over him.

"Hello!"

Jack groaned. "Okay, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing." They shared a look before they headed down the ladder, Emma having some difficulty with a sore shoulder and cut hand. By the time they'd hopped off the dumpster and made it to the Doctor and the worm — who was surprisingly so focused on the Time Lord that it didn't feel the vibrations of them walking — he was telling it something about birds.

"I'm friends with some very, very _big_ birds, you know! It'd be a shame if one of them decided to visit me, don't you think?" The Doctor tried to hide a smirk, fiddling with his bow tie. "As they say, the early bird catches the worm." Within a matter of seconds, the worm was gone and they were left with the shaking from its departure. He laughed in triumph and turned to face his companions. "I don't know any birds. But it did the trick, didn't it?"

"Yes, Doctor." Emma laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack grinning at her and she turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "What, Harkness?"

"About that thank you..." His grin turned into a suggestive smirk.

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, I suppose if I _have_ to do it." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, not noticing the dark look from the Doctor. She pulled back when Jack tried to slip his tongue into his mouth. "Thank you. Pervert." She hit his chest with her injured hand by mistake and then became all too aware of the pain. "Doctor," she whined. "my shoulder might possibly be popped out of the socket and I think I need a tetanus shot. Fix me."

"I'm not an actual doctor, Emelyne." He dropped his glare to give her a strained smile.

"But I hurt."

"Alright, let's head back to the TARDIS. Me and Jack will try and fix you up, best we can." Hearing Jack take a breath before he would say something undoubtedly dirty, he held a finger up. "Don't!"

**A/N - Was Jack in character? Do you all mind the fact that I have Jack travelling with the eleventh Doctor? Are you all okay with this being Jack/Emma, but having a bit of one-sided Doctor/Emma? I'M NERVOUS.**


	2. One of the Strongest

**A/N - Thank you to ConfusedSoAmI, Connie Weasley, and watergoddesskasey for reviewing! And thanks to those who favorited and followed :)**

**So, I meant to do something humorous, but then this happened...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"The Doctor's going to save me."

"Oh? And what if he doesn't?"

"I'll save myself."

Emma scowled as her captor let out a loud laugh, patting her cheek roughly. "That's cute." He smirked. "You're all tied up, sweetheart, and you're a _woman_. I could overpower you easily." His smirk turned into a grin when he saw her flinch. "Oh, have I hit a nerve?"

"Piss off!" She spat. "I'm stronger than you, you bastard."

"Do you really think so? Why are there tears in your eyes?" She hadn't even realized she was crying until he pointed it out and a tear fell down her cheek. "You're scared, aren't you?" He reached up to brush away the tear. "The Doctor's not coming and you're just a _weak_, little girl."

"She's one of the strongest women I've ever met."

He spun around just in time for Jack to send a bullet into his knee. He cried out and fell to the floor, desperately clutching at his leg. "Oh, one of the Doctor's other pets has come to save the day." He gasped out. "I'll be seeing you." With that, he blinked out of sight. More tears leaked out of Emma's eyes as she struggled against the ropes around her wrists.

"Get these off of me." She sobbed. _So much for being one of the strongest women he's ever met,_ she thought to herself. Jack shoved his gun into its holster and ran behind the chair, tugging at the knots. As soon as the ropes fell from her wrists, she darted out of the chair. Jack went to her in an instant, letting her wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest.

"Jack, is she-" The Doctor froze in the doorway. "Is she hurt?" Their eyes met and he sighed in relief when Jack shook his head. Relief soon turned to annoyance, jealousy, and even a bit of anger when he fully noticed them. She was crying, but she wasn't hurt, which meant she was just scared. What got him, though, was that whenever she was scared around him she'd just brush it off and say she was fine. But there she was, hugging Jack and sobbing into his shirt like she'd been travelling with _him_ for nearly a year. His fists clenched at his sides, but he said nothing. It wasn't the time, nor the place.

**A/N - So, if you guys want one where it's just Jack and Emma without the Doctor, let me know :) And you can request, if you want! I love requests.**


	3. The Heaviest Bowling Ball in the World

**A/N - Thank you to ConfusedSoAmI, Guest. and monica for reviewing! If anyone who's reading this has read A Strange World, this is sort of the prequel for the chapter "Massage" ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma rubbed at her neck, wincing when she hit the painful knot in her left shoulder. A few days before, the Doctor was looking for something in one of the many closets in the TARDIS and he'd asked her to hold something. Thinking nothing of it, she agreed. She hadn't been expecting him to hand her a bowling ball. Imagine her surprise when her arm was yanked to the floor by its weight and she felt absolute pain. Her back and shoulders had been killing her since then, but no matter what she did, she couldn't make the pain go away. She'd tried massaging herself, taking a warm bath, even tried pain killers. The pills worked for a couple hours before the pain would come back. As soon as she felt better, the Doctor was a dead man...

She looked up when Jack opened the door and stepped into her room. "What do you want, Jack?" Pain made her extremely bitchy.

"What?" He frowned, sitting on the foot of her bed. "I can't visit my favorite person?"

"Every person is your favorite person." She made the mistake of tilting her head back and pain shot through her upper back, making her gasp. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off before reaching back to rub her left shoulder again. "Just have a bit of a knot because _somebody_ decided that I could hold the heaviest bowling ball in the world."

He smirked and made his way behind the chair she was seated in. "Let me try and get it out for you, then." Before she could protest, his hands were on her shoulders and he was kneading them with the perfect amount of pressure. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. "Yeah, make those pretty, little noises for daddy."

"Oh, shut up, Jack." She ended up groaning out his name and that didn't exactly help his dirty mind. "Mmm, focus on the left shoulder, please..." He complied quickly, trying to get the knot out. "Oh, God, Jack. That feels..." She moaned again.

He pressed his fingers even farther into her shoulder. "How's this?"

"Yes, right there!" She heard him laugh at that and she knew it sounded terrible, but she couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed. It felt too good.

"Emma..."

"No!" The door suddenly burst open and the Doctor stumbled in. He was looking at them like he was a rabid dog and about to attack them. "You two stop it! You are _not_..." He trailed off and relief flooded his eyes. "You...you're massaging her."

"Of course. What did you think I was doing?" But Jack knew exactly what he thought was happened and he grinned, digging his thumb into Emma's spine to make her moan yet again. The Doctor look insanely angry and that just made his grin widen.

"Doctor, you need to get massaged next. He's brilliant."

"Yes, well, maybe some other time. I have to fix the TARDIS and all that." He stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No idea." Jack continued the massage, smiling to himself.

**A/N - Requests are so welcome.**


	4. Dead to Me

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Something just crawled across my foot."

"Well, we're in the wall. It was probably a rat."

"...you are dead to me."

"I can't die."

"What's that? Sorry, I don't speak dead person."

"Tone down the sass." Jack turned around to shine his flashlight in Emma's eyes, making her glare at him. Well, it was a squint, but an _angry _squint. With a snicker, he turned back, only to find that the space in front of him was narrow. He attempted to squeeze into the small space, but knew he would get stuck if he went through. "This is a dead end, let's head back."

Emma raised her flashlight to look past him. "I could probably squeeze in there." She raised an eyebrow at the look he gave her.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "If you get eaten, the Doctor's gonna kick my ass."

"Yeah, the violence protestor who weighs eighty pounds is going to kick _your_ arse." She rolled her eyes, squeezing between him and the wall. "Give me some room!" He moved as far back against the wall as he could, but they were still pressed tightly together. He groaned when he felt her wiggling back against his hips.

"Oh, I'm gonna need a cold shower after this..."

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him hard in the ribs. "Shut up, you bloody pervert." She continued past him, ignoring the exaggerated moans and groans he made just to annoy her, though she may have _accidentally_ stomped on his foot in retaliation. She managed to squeeze between the narrower walls with a lot more ease than Jack, lifting her flashlight to get a look farther down. "I don't see anything yet. Looks like it ends a few feet ahead."

"Alright." He sighed. "Let's just get back to the Doctor and see-"

"Wait, I hear something," she shuffled further down the cramped passageway. "like scratching?" There was a wall just a bit ahead of her and the scratching seemed to be coming from the floor, so she slowly lowered the beam of light. That's when she screamed and there was the sound of plastic smashing against the floor.

"Emma? Emma, get out!" He fumbled for his flashlight and cursed when it flickered before turning off completely. "Are you okay, Em-" He felt her body crash into his, sending them both stumbling.

"Run!"

"What is it?"

She squeezed past him faster than she had before, grabbing onto his wrist to pull him along. "Just run!" They raced through the passage, tripping over pipes and running through spider webs that they couldn't see. When they rounded the corner and Emma saw the hole they had come in, she dived through it and Jack came after. She somehow did a somersault and landed with her back on the floor while her legs were propped up on the wall opposite the one they'd come out of. She just barely had enough time to turn and slide her legs to the floor before Jack was on top of her.

"What was it?" He panted, lifting himself up enough to keep from crushing her. "Did you see the alien?"

She grimaced. "Well..." The scratching started up again and they both looked to the side to see a horde of rats pouring from the hole in the wall. She gave a nervous laugh. "I saw those."

"Ah, there you two are!" The Doctor appeared from around the corner. "I found the alien, sent it back home and-" He paused and glared at the rats. "Could you stop that? I can't think over the scratching!" Surprisingly, they all paused and sat on their hind legs, watching him intently. "Anyway-"

"You speak _rat_?" Emma shoved Jack off so she could sit up, twisting around to look at the Doctor. "Why do you speak rat? Who even needs to learn that? Is there anything that you _don't_ speak?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Silk worm. I only understand certain types of marmots. Never did learn Tibetan snow pig..."

"...you're both dead to me."

**A/N - The next one is special and probably won't have much of the Doctor in it. And sorry if this one didn't make sense. It was just pure silliness.**


	5. Never Again

**A/N - Ugh, I haven't updated any of my stories in a few days. Sorry :( I've just been sick, so I wasn't really up to writing.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

"Jack, about last night..." Emma sat up, pulling her blankets up around herself.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "What about it?"

"It was loads of fun-"

"Yeah, it was." He smirked.

"-but we can't do it again. Ever."

"What?" His smirk fell. "Emma, come on! Why not?"

"Because I'm in a lot of pain now."

"I gave you a little too much, didn't I? You couldn't even walk for a while."

"Stop laughing! I'm serious, we're never doing that again."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"...but what if-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!" Emma put her fingers to her temples, rubbing them to try and ease her headache. "I am _never_ drinking with you again, Harkness. Being completely pissed is fun until you wake up the next morning." She opened her eyes to see Jack holding out his hand, two pills in his palm. "Are those full of alcohol?"

He rolled his eyes. "They're pain killers."

"Oh, God, yes." She grabbed them from his hand and tossed them into her mouth, grabbing her glass of water on the nightstand to help her swallow them. "Jack," she started once the pills were down. "we didn't...you know..."

"No. I mean, you threw yourself at me," he grinned at the look of horror on her face. "but it didn't feel right, taking advantage of you."

Her face softened and she slid her hand over his. "Jack, that's swee-"

"I'd rather you forget your own name because I'm that good, not because you're drunk." The smile stayed on his face, even when she smacked his arm.

"I swear to God, you ruin every nice moment!"

**A/N - Mostly dialogue because I had to trick you ;)**


End file.
